


Without Exception (Margin For Error)

by Rose_Aika



Series: Excerpts - Book 2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coliseum, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mid-Canon, Public Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: They had tried their best, but got caught. Death was captured, and Acid was personally invited to a "public hearing" on the matter. What's next is a tale only few can tell.~WARNING FOR MAJOR SPOILERS~
Relationships: Acid Apollo & Death (Asylum Series)
Series: Excerpts - Book 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057340
Kudos: 3





	Without Exception (Margin For Error)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is another small excerpt from the second book. Leading the newly formed resistance is a big task, but it seems like our protagonist has bitten off more than he can chew.
> 
> As always, please check out Phoenixaikaart and rose.aika.art on Instagram for more!

The coliseum was buzzing with excitement as the attendees shuffled to their seats. Some of the battleground was sectioned off for viewers as well, but not for the general public. The battleground was for the people closest to the "fighter" of the match. Most of the castle's inhabitants were already present, their view being somewhat blocked by the armed guards standing in front. They were all nervously awaiting for the big reveal. None more nervous than Acid Apollo himself. 

He was the only one in the space between the audience and the center of the arena. In front of him, an elevated stage made of laminated wood. Standing as tall as he could, he noticed an x that looked to be charred into the wood. He reached out but held himself back when he heard the gruff voices of the soldiers next to him,  
"Don' chu be gettin' any funny ideas, Acid. There ain't shit that you or your little possy can do 'bout this. You had your chance." 

Acid was surrounded on all sides by guards. He knew that any reaction in any sense would be a death sentence, so he sat and stared. Stared for what seemed like years. He was only broken out of it by what seemed like a stampede of cheers erupting out of the stands. 

The x on the stage fell open, and Acid felt a mechanical rumble underneath him. A platform rose out of the pit to reveal two figures. Acid's entire body tightened, the dread suffocating any other thought in his mind. 

Death, his partner, was on his knees before the crowd, his wrists and ankles bound with glowing restraints. He looked untouched, which was enough to let Acid take a small breath of relief. He hadn't seen the other in days, and had spent many nights awake over the fear of what could be happening to him. Once the platform stopped moving, a voice echoed across the coliseum.  
"Welcome all demonfolk to the first, and nowhere near the last, public performance by none other than your newly-reiging monarch, Hypno!" The man behind Death raised his arms up, relishing in the mixture of cheers from the crowd and jeers from the viewers on the battleground. The man continued his speech, and Acid was half inclined to listen, however once Death found his gaze the noise of his surroundings went to static. All that Acid heard was his own thoughts as they passed by.  
"Is this the end?"  
"Will I ever see him again?"  
"What can I do to fix this?"  
"I have to fix this"  
Everything was spinning too fast. He felt like he couldn't breathe.  
"This is my fault."  
He felt tears building up. He didn't know if they were falling, but they were certainly there. He couldn't move, but the urge to kick, cry, scream, and do anything violent he could think of were all too powerful at the moment. 

"Now! Without further ado! For acts of high treason against the kingdom and plotting to overthrow your fantastic leader, LET'S SLAUGHTER THIS FUCKING TRAITOR!"  
The noise was louder than ever before, as much as the anticipation was buzzing between every attendee. Then, it all went silent. Nothing could be heard save for the metallic sound of Death's scythe being summoned in Hypno's hands. 

"No... no... please no... oh God no." The words were escaping his mouth before he could catch them. Acid was unraveling before them all. His eyes never left Death's. Death's face had been emotionless for the entire time except now. As Hypno's arms came down to finish everything, time felt like it had stopped. Death was smiling. There was so much emotion in his eyes that Acid wanted to hear or feel or absorb in anyway but couldn't. So many lost feelings and expressions. It was all splayed out in front of him. Acid watched as it all faded to black. He watched the blade cut his partner clean in half. Death's mouth fell open in a silent scream as the shock took him away. He fell over with a soft thunk, his clothes already staining with intestinal fluid as blood sprayed across the stage. 

"DEAAAAAAAAAATH!" Acid screamed out, his throat feeling torn as the emotion overwhelmed him. The noise from the cold overshadowed any noise he could've possibly made. 

Acid kicked, screamed, and scratched as he tried to break free. Anything he could do to free himself from the 4 soldiers restraining him. After the scythe was cleaned and put away, Hypno nodded to the soldiers as he left the coliseum. They let Acid go and he took off, tripping over himself as he climbed onto the stage. 

The detail was evident up close. They had used illusion magic to hide the cuts and bruises. He couldn't even imagine what the rest of Death's body looked like. Acid stood over the scene, speechless. There was so much going on that he couldn't process what he was looking at. Gaining some composure, he kneeled down near Death's face, closing his partner's eyes and mouth. The least he could do is make him look stoic in death. 

Acid stood up and walked out of the stadium, the crowd parting for him. He tried to hold himself together for the citizens around him. The sobs only turned into screams when he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any remarks you'd like to share below!


End file.
